Think Twice
by Rosethethief
Summary: When Courtney hooks back up with one of her past ex-lovers, Duncan's possessiveness/jealousy takes him to the brink of insanity! Can he hold back his rage before it's too late? Or, will sparks fly between the two guys? Pro Scourtney and somewhat anti Duncney. Takes place two years after All-Stars ended. Rated T for violence/slight profanity. Rating may change if necessary.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show, song or any of these characters. Fresh TV and Eve 6 owns it all. **

**Well, guys. I'm actually writing stuff again! I know I still have other fanfics that need working on, but I decided to submit a new story, heh... So basically, I've been sort of hooked on the song "Think Twice" by Eve 6 lately and I figured why not make a Total Drama fanfic based off of it? And using the Duncan/Courtney/Scott love triangle, no less? It's just a concept I've kind of always wanted to write about, but I just never knew how to incorporate it... Until now. I just felt that the whole Scott/Courtney plot wasn't used as well as it could've been, but I still adore the shipping, nonetheless. I still like Duncney, but just not as much as I used to.**

**I also just wanted to test out a new writing style, like by giving certain characters POVs throughout the story to make things more interesting. I just wanted to bring something new to the table after my long hiatus... Heh.**

**Well, anyway. Here's the prologue for now! It's not the best, but whatever. I don't really use Duncan enough in most of my Total Drama fanfics, so I guess I just need a little more practice writing him in these kinds of things.**

**Hope you guys enjoy and be sure to R &amp; R!**

* * *

**Prologue: ****Reminiscing**

**(Duncan's POV)**

_She was all I could think about…_

I still couldn't believe how badly I screwed things up for us; I mean, it still seemed like it was only yesterday that we were stealing food out of that crazy psycho chef's kitchen, me teasing her with the nickname _princess_ and even finally getting a kiss out of her… Yeah, it had been pretty obvious from day one that the feisty brunette known as Courtney had a thing for me; everyone on the whole damn island pretty much knew. Heh, and man. Boy did I _really_ miss the way she used to argue and bicker at me… Even on a good day I didn't mind a few couple squabbles going on between us. Yeah, those were some pretty wild times Court and I had…

…But those days between her and me are _long_ gone now, as much as I was pained to admit it. It's been about _two_ years since I left that crappy show, and _look_ where it got me? Now I'm living in a rundown apartment complex, unable to pay these stinking bills, with no real future ahead of me! My life has just become a total load of BS!

I snarl angrily as I just stare out over the hotel balcony at the night sky, thinking to myself on how _nothing_ is ever gonna go my way… I then started to fidget with my neon green mohawk like a sissy, but stopped once I remembered all the times Courtney used to play with my hair.

_It felt sooo good… Fuck! Why can't I get her out of my head?!_


	2. The Reunion Party

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song or any of the characters. Fresh TV and Eve 6 owns that stuff.**

**Well, chapter one of this is finally up! Hope it didn't come out too terribly rushed, because I really did take my time on this! **

**Thanks for being patient with me and hopefully you all enjoy! Scourtney starts up next chapter!**

**Please be sure to R &amp; R!**

* * *

**Think Twice Chapter: 1**

**(Duncan's POV)**

I got some invitation to Geoff's party last week and had been debating all evening on whether or not I should even show up… Meh, I kinda liked the guy, and it couldn't hurt to have a little nighty entertainment, so I thought, what the heck.

I didn't even waste all that much time getting ready; just threw on my jacket and jeans and bolted out the door. Don't know why, but I was feeling pretty _anxious_ about something… Like something _major_ was gonna happen to me tonight; I got goosebumps just thinking about it but then asked myself on why the hell I was looking so deeply into this and just continued on my way.

_I could still remember the way she looked at me when we first met…_

* * *

I arrived at the place, late as usual… That's when the door swung open and I was greeted by the party guy himself; he was wearing a nice and casual checkered jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, followed by a fresh pair of cargo pants. Geoff was still wearing that signature cowboy hat of his, but he also seemed to have grown out some facial hair, as well. So, I guess it _has_ been awhile…

"Hey, man! Welcome to my party!" Geoff greeted enthusiastically as he slapped me on the back. "My home is your shindig. Don't just stand there, dude!"

_Heh, typical Geoff… I gotta say, I'm a little glad he hasn't changed._

Once I was led inside, I took the time to look around; Geoff has a pretty nice place, all things considered, but that wasn't exactly what I was focusing on, _surprisingly_ enough… But more on the people that were _there_… Almost everyone from that freaking show was here!

_Maybe even she was here, too… God, I wish. _

He just sort of stared at me all confused, while I exchanged the same gesture. "Didn't you get the memo, bro? From the invite?"

To be perfectly honest, I sort of just _skimmed_ it without caring once I got it, but whatever. Can't say that this is a _terrible_ surprise, though… "Meh, it's cool, bro." I just kind of shrugged right after that.

"Well, I'm glad you're cool with it, man." he grinned right back. "I mean, just because the show's over, doesn't mean we can't still all hang out, know what I'm saying dude?"

At that point, everything that Geoff was saying went in one ear and out the other; I just didn't care anymore… I couldn't care _less_ about all the other people here… Well, almost all of them, anyway; I still wanted to see _princess_ again.

I continued to scan the room full of my former competitors: Heather and Alejerko were sucking face on the couch, geek-wad was trying to put the moves on my ex "pasty" but failing miserably, Katie, Sadie and Beth were all marveling over Justin's giant ego, and Trent was playing a love song for Mike and Zoey, who were both too busy making goggly eyes at each other to even notice. Everyone seemed to be here, well, all except for…

"Hey, you looking for Courtney, bro?" That sure as hell got my attention. I quickly spun around to face him, only to see Geoff's smug ass grin plastered onto his face; he raised an eyebrow as he looked at me, while I just looked at him all cross. I can tell he's enjoying this. He's totally fucking _enjoying_ this!

"Pfft, no!" I quickly retorted shooting him a glare. "Why the hell would I miss that uptight, control freak for?!"

_I was totally in denial… I knew I was, and so did he. _

There was a slight pause between the two of us for a minute or so, until I decided to break the silence with a snarl. "Whatever, man…"

"It's cool, dude." Geoff smirked again, reassuring me that he was fine with the way I felt. "Well, if you're wondering where Courtney is, she's been chillin' in the upstairs living room almost all night; said something about not wanting to be near anybody. Don't know what her deal is, but she's crazy for not wanting to party the night away with the rest of us!"

_Upstairs living room. Got it…_

That's when I saw his eyes drift off of me and onto his surfer chick girlfriend, which just made me want to gag on the inside… I just sort of rolled my eyes as he kept looking her down.

"As much as I'd like to your wingman for this situation, dude, I'm gonna be a little be tied up at the moment, but I'll see ya laters!" That's when I saw Geoff rush up to Bridgette to immediately start making out with her as they both collapsed onto the sofa next to Heather and Al; I was so disgusted, I could've swore I puked a little in my mouth… _Get a room, you sickos!_

* * *

I quickly sped up the stairs without even hesitating a second; man, was a _really _this excited to see her again? I'm such a pathetic wuss!

I just stood there for a short minute to catch my breath, and I felt my heart nearly stop once I caught sight of her… There she was, a couple feet away from me, just sitting on the sofa and reading; Courtney was probably wearing one of the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen, too… A purple silk dress with a few frills at the bottom, followed by a few embroidered patterns in the fabric. She also had her brunette hair tied up in a bun, while also sporting a silver tiara. I don't normally care about this kind of stuff, but the way she looked just had me completely _mesmerized… _I was completely hooked.

Just the sight of her caused my knees to go weak, as my heart began racing out of my chest! What the hell was I even supposed to say to her?! _Her_, of all people?! She probably didn't even want to have anything to do with me… But _why_ do I still feel like pursuing her, anyway?! I was probably just wasting her time, but screw it! I'm still gonna do it!

I sucked in some air and took a few deep breaths before clenching my fists to relax myself; I then slowly approached Courtney without getting her attention on me. And I just stared on…

_She looks so fucking gorgeous tonight._

It wasn't before too long until she looked up and noticed me hovering above her, but she just sort of casually went back to reading her book without even a second glance. I was pissed; was she still blowing me off like she did the last time we competed?! I wanted a reaction from her, dammit!

It was then that I decided to yank the book away, practically forcing Courtney to look at me in the eye, only to have her rip it right back out of my hands; she scowled slightly at me, but soon returned to her content state. This isn't like her at all.

"Come on, princess. Aren't you just a little mad?" I asked with a playful smirk. I was about to say something else to her, but that was when she cut me off.

"Duncan, I'm not trying to ignore you." she inquired. "I've just changed myself for the better after having left that crappy show."

Well, at least Court's finally giving me some verbal responses, rather than just flat out staying silent around me. I continue to listen to her while just pondering over what she had said.

"I mean, it took me so _long_ to realize how much damage the show had done to my personal life, that I was such a fool to not see it any sooner…" she went on to saying. "My friends were worried about me, so was my family… I just spent most of those days spewing out hatred and sadness." Courtney then let out a deep sigh as she let her eyes trail off of me and onto the floor, and frowned slightly. "But, I've learned to let go of the past and move on with my life, and focus on more important things like what kind of college scholarship I'd want once I graduate. I wasn't accomplishing _anything_ when I was still competing with all those losers…"

"Well, Einstein. If you hated them all so much, then why'd you even bother coming here?" I couldn't help but question, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, one of my colleagues insisted I attend for having been working too hard…." she answered shortly with me. "Plus, she wanted me to have Noah sign something of hers, ugh… I mean, how can _anyone_ still be a fan of these total washouts?!"

"Well, you must've missed me…" I replied meekly, leaning in a bit closer to her; I smiled smugly while I looked down at Courtney, but she surprised me once she shoved me back a bit.

"Look, Duncan. I'm not looking for relationships right now, especially when they were my major downfall on the show." Court said simply, leaning back a bit. "I mean, I wouldn't mind so much if we were acquaintances; I don't hate you as much as I did back then, but I'm just not interested in getting romantically involved again. You understand, right?"

That's when she stuck her hand out at me, and that's when I get nervous again; I hesitated at first, but I shook her hand with sweaty palms before she pulled her arm back. Courtney then took a notebook from her book bag and wrote something down on one of the sheets of paper before ripping some of it out and handing it to me.

I just sort of looked at the scrap of paper in my hands feeling puzzled for a minute. "What is it?"

"It's my number." she sighed, rolling her eyes at me. That's when she stood back up and smirked flirtatiously at me with a wink. "You can thank me later…"

As she was walking off, I just continued to stare, gripping what she had given me tightly in my hands.

_I've gotta win her back. I've just gotta… Courtney must still like me, maybe this is a sign. _


	3. Old Enemy, New Acquaintance

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Total Drama, the characters, or the song. Everything belongs to both Fresh TV and Eve 6 respectively.**

**Anyway guys, finally got around to updating this story again, and Scourtney is introduced in this chapter... As well as just Scott, in general. I know this chapter probably isn't as good as the last one, but hopefully it doesn't suck too much anyway... Don't really have anything else much to say about it, honestly. **

**Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoy this and please be sure to R &amp; R!**

* * *

**Think Twice Chapter: 2**

**(Courtney's POV)**

It was almost half past midnight, so I knew I had to get home as soon as possible; it wasn't like me to just stray away from my curfew restrictions lain out to me by my parents, since I'm such a stickler for rules and scheduling. Unfortunately for me, I guess I just lost track of time again… Normally, it isn't like me to just forget such an important detail, but when I get sucked into something that I _really_ enjoy doing, time tends to fly by and I don't even seem to realize it!

But on the bright side, at least I got a decent amount of reading and studying in for some of my classes, despite the noisy atmosphere from the _partygoers…_ Geoff does throw some nice parties, I do admit, but I'd honestly just prefer to spend my evenings curled under my bedroom covers while reading a book: my definition of "fun" might seem different to most, but I don't care! It's how I spend my free time, Ok?! I've already been judged by countless others over national television, and I _don't_ want to go back to that! Ever! It was _so_ humiliating! Getting dumped and cheated on in front of the _entire_ viewing world can really damage someone spiritually… I should know, because even now, it still hurts.

But despite the pain, I've learned to move on and cope with most of this, because after all: there's much more to life than just fame, money, and guys.

One of my school friends had dropped me off at the party, so it was up to me to call her and let her know that I was ready to be picked up. I quickly reached for my cellphone out of my schoolbag and dialed the number, waiting for an answer. I didn't get one. Sighing, I dialed her number again: still no answer. Practically growling now, I tried calling her for a third and final time, and once I heard her voicemail once more, I just stuffed my phone right back into my bag in a fit of rage and crossed my arms.

_Damn it… How the hell am I supposed to get home now?!_

Furious, I stormed through the crowd, fanatically trying to get home; I was so lost in being mean spirited and hasty, that I didn't even bother to _look_ where I was going! Eventually, I stopped dead in my tracks after bumping into someone, the sensation and smell of tropical fruit punch splashing all over me and staining my dress!

Just as I was about to curse my head off at them for being such a _major_ klutz, I felt a large lump form itself in my throat, once I realized _who_ it was; words could not describe the immense feelings of _guilt_ me and my body were experiencing right now… To be quite honest, I was even a little fearful: I had made _so_ many enemies during my times of competing on that show, and _now_ here I was, with one of them standing right in front of me.

_Of all the people I had to run into here, why did it have to be him?_

I continued to remain silent, until the perpetrator _finally_ spoke up, still dazed and confused over what the heck just happened. "Oh, geez! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" He shut his mouth _immediately_ once he looked up and saw it was me, eyes completely widened in amazement. "C-Courtney? Is that really you?"

My onyx eyes were downcast from him at this point, as I nervously rubbed my arm at the sight of him… "Oh, hey Scott… How have you been over these past two years, huh? Doing well?" I just stood there, biting my lip. Waiting for _some_ type of retort to escape his mouth over how I _poorly_ mistreated him and toyed with his emotions…

_If it wasn't for that stupid chart! What the hell was I thinking when making that?! I lost two relationships that way, including Scott's…_

I continued to expect the worst from Scott, but then my eyes went wide of surprise once I saw him just chuckle and smirk at me. "Oh, you know. I've been doing better… Taking up some business classes and stuff, cause I'm hoping to become a CEO once I'm older. But what a surprise! It's great to see ya here!"

_Why isn't he still mad at me? Did he just shake the feeling off like it was nothing? And, Scott as a CEO? I never would've even guessed that kind of thing would be up his ally! I'm actually a little impressed… Mildly._

Once I glanced back up at him, I got a much better visual of the ginger to work with: Scott was still wearing his standard pair of shoes and jeans, but he was also sporting a dark green hoodie all zipped up and fastened onto his body. It clung onto his muscles _surprising_ well, and that thought alone made my face heat up a bit…

_Stop this, Courtney! You don't even like Scott anymore, remember? So quite imagining scenarios of him being shirtless, already!_

I didn't even notice him move his attention off of me, and onto the stain of my dress. "But anyway, I'm really sorry for bumping into ya like that… Is there anything I can do to help maybe fix it?"

Hearing his voice again, I soon escaped my thoughts, looking quite contently at him. "No, it's my fault anyway, Scott… I should've been looking where I was going to begin with, so you aren't entirely to blame here."

_Entirely? Am I really still that prideful to not own up to my own mistakes and mishaps? I guess there are a few things about me that I can never change… No matter how hard I try._

"Heh, thanks…" he replied nervously, scratching the back of his head, feeling slightly embarrassed with me. "Ya do look _really_ pretty, though."

I was taken back a bit by Scott's compliment, blushing slightly, but then remembered that I _can't _allow myself to fall back into this type of temptation again. "Thank you, Scott. Really, but… But I've already made it a vow of mine to stay _far away_ from relationships for now… At least for awhile. I just got through with telling Duncan the _exact_ same thing, because they were just too drama inducing for me to handle, and how I felt my life was practically _ruined_ because of them…" Once I felt the emotional pain coming back, I just sighed heavily and hung my head, staring down intently at the floor.

Scott then just looked down at me, a little surprised over what I said, but soon nodded his head in agreement and understanding. "I gotcha, but listen Courtney: I ain't exactly looking into getting in a relationship with ya, either… I mean, sure. I still like ya, and think you're attractive and stuff… But the point is, you never liked me back. And that I'm totally cool with; I just gotta learn to respect your decision and back off, and hopefully Duncan will be able to do the same."

I couldn't help but warm up a little after hearing him say that, gazing into his steel blue eyes filled with gratitude. "It's what I'm hoping… And thanks, Scott. I really do appreciate your cooperation with me on this. I'd even be more than happy to call you my acquaintance."

_Or better yet… Let's just say a friend._

"Heh, it's no problem, Court…" he smiled, growing even more bashful in front of me, I might add. "After all, pappy always taught me how to respect a lady. You need your space, and I get that."

It wasn't too long until I saw him glance down at his wristwatch briefly, checking the time before looking right back at me. "Well, it's getting pretty late… Almost 1:00 AM!" He laughed to himself in disbelief a bit, before his facial expression turned serious again. "Anyway, I think I'm gonna head home now… Were you gonna do the same earlier?"

"Unfortunately, yes…" I sighed, remembering the frustration I felt quite some time ago. "One of my so called friends dropped me off here, and was _supposed_ to pick me up… But then she just decided to totally blow me off and _not_ show up at all! She's probably just off getting drunk with her boyfriend again…" I just let out another sigh once more, and I could tell I was getting angry again, and I'm pretty sure Scott knew as well due to the looks of concern he was giving me right now.

"Well, ya know…" he offered. "If you don't exactly have a ride home, then I wouldn't mind it so much if I took ya back. It's really no trouble at all, Courtney. I'd be more than happy to do it."

I had to admit: I _was_ really touched by Scott's chivalry here. It reminded me of all the times when we were still together on the show, him respecting me and giving me compliments, while I had just been using and taking advantage of his kindness the _entire_ time… I took it all for granted, and only viewed Scott as nothing more than a _tool_ of helping me get even closer to the million dollars; I actually felt a little dirty just thinking about it, followed by regretfulness, and finally shame… Money just isn't worth my time anymore, but people are… People like Scott, someone who I hurt deeply and _emotionally_ for my own personal gain on getting farther in the competition; he had provided me with all of the affection and support I could've asked for, but all I did was just rip his heart out, not giving a care in the world over how he felt afterwords…

Scott was looking at me funny, probably because I had zoned out again… I soon shook myself out of those depressing thoughts before giving him an answer. "No, it's perfectly fine… It's sweet of you to offer, Scott, but I'd much prefer it if I just walked myself home…"

I saw his jaw drop wide-open, in both shock and slight amusement. He just sort of laughed at me hysterically for a good few minutes before finally managing to recollect himself. "You can't be _serious,_ Court. I mean, just walking out there all _alone_ at night? Think of all that could happen to ya!" I then felt the devious redhead take my hand very, _very_ gently, while he just looked down at me with a warm and reassuring smile. "And besides, I owe ya one for messing your dress up… It's the least I could do, so there's no way you could say no to me now."

My gaze softened on Scott, and the way he was gazing at me made me feel safe and secure, along with the soft grip of his hand on top of mine. He was absolutely right: I _couldn't_ say no to him now… Not when he was _secretly_ making me feel this way, anyway.

Eventually, I nodded to the dirt farmer in agreement, and followed him out to his dusty, old pickup truck outside: while it did look a _tad_ beaten up and a little rusty, it definitely had character, just like him. Scott then, being chivalrous with me once more, helped me in the vehicle by opening up the car door, while I made myself comfortable on the polyester seating inside. Trying to be quick about it, Scott then got himself situated in the front seat with me before starting up the car engine and speeding off down the driveway, heading directly towards my house.

_Maybe I do still like Scott, just a little…_


	4. Late Night Dilemmas

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show, song or any of these characters. Fresh TV and Eve 6 owns it all.**

**Well, who ever thought that I would actually ever get back to this project... Well, I'm glad I did! :D**

**Sort of got inspired after watching a few people play _Emily is Away_ on youtube, so that's just the gist of how this chapter came about. I personally think it came out pretty good, despite its shortness, anyway.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it, and please be sure to R &amp; R!**

* * *

**Think Twice Chapter: 3**

**(Courtney's POV)**

My head was buzzing with all the changes that had happened to me in a span of a month, as I just casually brushed my teeth; as much as I had _forced_ myself out of pursuing any further romantic relationships, in spite of my stubbornness, I had actually started _dating_ Scott, and it was just… _It was just all so perfect._

I wanted to scold myself silly for, once again, needing a man in my life to be _happy…_ Not to mention, a man who was once in my life prior to that stupid show, and how he managed to weasel his way back into my life once again… But the strange thing is, I _didn't_ regret it. Not one bit.

Scott had just, _changed… _Much like me, for the most part; he knew how to respect my boundaries in the relationship, giving me time alone to just do my own thing. We communicated honestly and respectively with each other, and were both in agreement that we would take things slow, a compromise that I could live with and admire.

Tonight, I had just recently gotten back from dinner with his family, and it's like I had seen a completely different side of him that I had never seen before; at the dinner table, Scott was in full flow, occasionally stopping to joke around with his parents, as well as his younger sister, Alberta, as he rambled on about the exciting world of mergers and acquisitions, and I was utterly _mesmerized_ by it… Clearly, those business classes had served him well. He'll make an outstanding CEO, that's for sure.

As I finished freshening up in the bathroom with my PJs, I skipped happily to my bed like a hopeless schoolgirl experiencing her very first crush, and opened up the messenger program on my laptop, needing my nightly fix of Scott before heading off to bed. Much to my relief, he was still on:

* * *

**KrazyCourtney123:** Hey, cutie. What are you still doing up so late? ;)

* * *

I pressed enter and immediately hugged myself, feeling absolutely _giddy_ as I awaited his response.

* * *

**Scottmeister93: **I should ask you the same thing… But if you must know, I'm just working on some homework for classes. You looked beautiful tonight, BTW.

* * *

I couldn't help but try and hide the blush that was creeping across my face, but I knew he couldn't see it, anyway.

* * *

**KrazyCourtney123: **Thanks! Your family was really nice, and it's very clear to me just how much you care about them, too… It's really sweet of you, Scott.

**Scottmeister93: **Heh, I try, babe… Anyway, have ya told him?

* * *

My face froze, and I _immediately_ knew who he was talking about; _please, no! I had tried so hard to forget about him!_

A lump formed uncomfortably in my throat as I typed out my response:

* * *

**KrazyCourtney123: **No… Not yet, anyway.

**Scottmeister93: **Courtney, look, I know the guy is an asshole for cheating on you like that, but either way, he's gonna find out eventually… I'm just a little concerned.

* * *

_Please, Scott. I really don't want to talk about this right now… This is about us, not him._

* * *

**KrazyCourtney123: **I'm just… Worried over how he'll react.

**Scottmeister93: **I feel ya, Court. The guy can get really obsessive when it comes to relationships, at least that's what Gwen tells me, anyway.

* * *

I sat there staring at my computer screen in absolute _shock_; if I was still the _old_ me, I would have marched right back over to his house right now and screamed _loudly_ in his ear, insulting his stupid, freckled face on how he would even _dare_ speak to her. But that's not what I got… Instead, I got tears, welling out of my eyes and streaming down my cheeks…

I hadn't even realized how much I'd _missed_ Gwen until now; it was one of the best friendships I had _ever_ had, but also the same one that I had managed to screw up royally. _Twice._

_I couldn't further deny it. I missed Gwen, and I desperately wanted to see her, but the real question was… Did she even want to see me? Somehow, I really doubted it…_

Brushing the fresh tears off of my reddened face, I glanced back up at the screen to see another reply from Scott:

* * *

**Scottmeister93: **Sorry to bring her up to you, much less forgetting to tell ya… Sort of just slipped my mind. I don't blame ya for being angry with me…

**KrazyCourtney123: **No, not at all angry. In fact, I'd love to see her. Tomorrow, perhaps.


End file.
